Kurt's Night Out
by Squiggle.giggle
Summary: A night at Scandals, Kurt gets hit on by an undesirable man. Thankfully his friends are willing to help him out.


**Hey guys so here is a new story.**

**I just finished 9 days straight at work and now Im exhausted!**

**This is a true story based on a night out I had a few months ago and I haven't been out since. He was so disgusting and all his 60 year old friends were hitting on me too and they were older than my dad and just... Ew, nothing was ever, ever, ever, ever going to happen.**

**So here it is **

**Love Squiggle xoxo**

* * *

><p>Nick, Jeff, Blaine and Kurt were at Lima's only gay bar, Scandals on a Saturday night in the middle of winter. The group of friends had wanted to try something new instead of staying in and watching movies. Sebastian had given them all new fake IDs so they looked more convincing than the overweight forty year old balding man in his old one.<p>

They all ordered a drink before finding a booth and sitting down. Jeff and Kurt were home from college for the holidays, they both had gotten into NYADA; Kurt majoring in Musical theatre an acting while Jeff majored in Dance and Theatrical Performance. Though Kurt and Blaine's relationship was still going strong with only minor hiccups while Nick and Jeff were barely hanging on; they fought all the time, they couldn't handle the distance and Nick would always accuse the blonde of cheating on him if he didn't reply to a text or missed a phone call. The couple still seemed a little tense but the alcohol that was slowly making its way into their bloodstream seemed to be helping.

An hour had passed; Blaine was dancing around like a drunken madman spilling his drink on the dance floor. The other couple were dancing close, seeming to be talking about something and laughing occasionally; it was good to see them so happy. The countertenor was sitting alone at the bar, he was designated driver so he wasn't inebriated like his friends but he was enjoying watching them dance around like idiots. The curly haired Warbler was shimming at him and trying to entice him to join him on the dance floor, crooking his finger seductively; well he was trying for seductive, it look more confused than anything else. When he didn't get his way, Blaine sauntered up to him tripping over his feet as he went; the teen tried dragging him but they were both too busy laughing to take each other seriously. Kurt assured him he was fine and sent him off with a parting kiss, Blaine tried to look dubious but he let it go before he danced between Nick and Jeff, breaking up the intimate moment they were sharing.

The countertenor didn't notice when someone new walked into the bar, he was currently replying to a message Mercedes had sent when the aforementioned man sat down next to him. He glanced up before returning his gaze to his phone, smiling at a photo of Mercedes cat she had just sent, it all rugged up in a blanket with his eyes closed.

"Not the kind of pussy you would expect a young guy like yourself to be looking at." Kurt swore his eyes rolled so hard that he could see his own brain, this was the reason he didn't go out much. When he did go out he only had an amazing time with his boyfriend, they would both drink a little, dance a little more then walk back to the apartment in the city without a care in the world. But back in Lima, he was a little more conservative. Though there was a gay club in backwoods Ohio, which made no sense to him, it was still taboo. He liked to remain sober so he could be in control over his actions while he watched an assessed his surroundings, his boyfriend had already been injured during the Sadie Hawkins dance for being gay and he wasn't going to let that happen again.

Kurt gives him a derivative laugh before ignoring him once more but the guy is not so easily deterred.

"I'm Brad," he introduces himself, when Kurt nods and doesn't offer anything more he asks for the countertenor's name. The countertenor eventually tells him, he turns back to his phone, looking up when he feels an arm wrap around his waist.

"I'm here for a golfing retreat weekend and my friends over there told me I should take a chance and come talk to you," Brad gestured to a table of five old men who would have to be older than his dad. "All my drinks are free tonight because I won today's game, I could get you drinks all night," he told as though that would interest Kurt.

"I'm fine thank you."

"Come on, tell me what you are drinking," he insisted.

"I don't want one thank you," Kurt told firmly but still polite, he was too nice for his own good. The countertenor smiled when he saw Jeff walk over, hopefully to save him.

"A Heineken and a raspberry daiquiri," Jeff shouted at the bartender who was flirting with another customer. "Who's your friend?"

"I'm Brad," he introduced with a slur; Jeff gave his a friend a shit eating grin while Kurt clearly said 'fuck you' with his eyes. "So what is Kurt like?" he asked, slightly spitting on the countertenor's cheek as he spoke.

"Kurt's a lovely guy, nicest guy I've ever met," Jeff assured enthusiastically, the countertenor glaring at him to stop talking.

"Really?" Brad asked; spit still flying from his mouth as he spoke; unaware as Kurt rubbed his cheek with the sleeve of his jacket.

"Uh huh, amazing guy; very flexible," Jeff said suggestively. The countertenor gapped at him as he tried to take a step away from the guy only to be tugged back. Kurt looked to the dance floor, his boyfriend completely in his own world.

"I have to go to the toilet, I'll be back," Kurt assured.

"Not trying to hide from me?" Brad asked, the countertenor laughed nervously and walked off towards the bathroom. He decided to go while he was there, waiting a few minutes after he was finished before going back out there. He travelled back to the bar, cursing under his breath when he noticed the guy was still there; Jeff looking more pissed off than usual.

He went to the bar and ordered a coke, he couldn't wait to leave. As he took his first sip he felt an arm rest on his shoulder, sighing he turned and glared; face relaxing when he noticed it was Jeff.

"So you should probably watch out or tell that guy to fuck off because he isn't in the mood to take 'no' for an answer," Jeff informed. "I told him that you had a boyfriend and that you aren't interested and he responded with 'just because there is a goalie, doesn't mean I can't score'."

"He's disgusting; I put hand sanitiser on my face from all his spit. If he comes up to me again, I'm not being that nice again. Can we leave?"

"Soon, Nick's in a good mood and if _I_ want to score tonight, I want to keep him that way," Jeff admitted, pressing a kiss to his friend's forehead.

"Oh, moving on already," Brad slurred as he staggered towards them. The two friends ignored him and he certainly didn't like that. "I'm talking to you!" the next thing they know, Brad has a hold of Kurt's arm and is trying to tug him away from Jeff.

"Excuse me," Blaine interrupted, clearly perturbed as he forcefully removed the guy's hand off his boyfriend. He had been watching the scene for a while, at first he thought it was kind of funny that some guy who had no chance was hitting on his boyfriend but he drew the line at someone touching him, especially in an aggressive manner. No one was allowed to do that. Ever. He placed himself between Kurt and the drunken man, effectively blocking him from getting any closer.

"Do not touch my boyfriend," Blaine stated, pushing the man away.

"Don't tell me what to do," Brad replied, pushing Blaine back. The curly haired man smiled and pulled his fist back but the other man's friends quickly intervened. They apologised for their friend's behaviour and took him back to their table. Once the drama subsided the couple faced each other.

"Are you ok?" Blaine asked, cupping his boyfriend's chin.

"A little shaken up, if I'm honest," Kurt admitted truthfully, "the way he grabbed me," he trailed off, shaking his head as if to clear his thoughts.

"Don't worry; I'll always be there to protect you," Blaine said a little too proudly.

"Dork," Kurt muttered as he rolled his eyes but placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Can we leave now?"

"Sure," Jeff said, throwing his arm around his friend once more and leading them out of the club, "besides the way Blaine took control, woah, super-hot."

"That's _my _boyfriend you're talking about," Kurt reminded to which Jeff shrugged.

"Well _your _boyfriend kept _my _boyfriend in a good mood so we're both happy," Jeff explained jovially. The countertenor rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time that night, he was grateful that he had friends that would stick up for him like they had done tonight and a boyfriend who was willing to do anything to protect him, even if they were complete morons sometimes.

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think, I always reply!<strong>

**Just remember this happened to me, the amount of spit on my cheek was disgusting and I didn't want to say anything because I might have hurt his feelings. I am seriously too nice to people.**

**Also follow me on Tumblr at. **

** /Squigglegiggleme**

**If you have stayed around this long, tell me what you think of the new spoilers for season 6; honestly **


End file.
